


Working 9 to 5; More Like 8 till 10

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Not Beta we die like Chuck, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, Serial Killer Sam Winchester, Shameless Smut, Tragic Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Sam and Dean are serial killers running a car garage. Dean's boyfriend, Castiel works for the Kansas Police Sation and gives them any information that crosses his desk.Lucifer just moved to town posing as a Captain while looking for his missing Partner. The only problem is he runs into his half-sibling Castiel who had cut off the family five years ago around the same time, he started dating Dean.To make it worse, unknown to Lucifer the man's brother Sam, who he was falling in love with, was the one who captured his missing partner Micheal.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Working 9 to 5; More Like 8 till 10

Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth as his lover pressed up against him. The man’s strong hands pulling his clothes off tossing them onto the floor while Cas’s legs were wrapped around his waist.

Pulling back for air Dean smirked at his lover. “Long day?”

Whining Castiel threw his head back when Dean reached down to tease the plug inside his boyfriend who cried out in pleasure. His cock was leaking badly Smirking he kissed the shivering man teasing him slowly.

“D-Dean… only have fifteen minutes,” Castiel panted trying to press down gasping as the plug brushed against his prostate. “P-please…!”

“I got you, baby,” Dean worked fast to get his pants open and pushed them down, with practiced ease, having done this so many times, was pulling out the toy glad that he had used a lot of lube and thrust into Cas's hot wet heat. “Fuck, baby, so hot!”

“Ahh, Dean, please!” Eyes watering from how good it felt, feeling Dean’s hard cock hitting his sweet spot over and over making his arch and cry out as his neck was attacked with kissed, suckling, and biting him. “I’m gonna… Dean!”

“Come for me baby, come on!” Dean bit down on his boyfriend's shoulder feeling him tightened. Thrusting harder as Cas cried out cumming between them Dean chased his own orgasm loving how tightly hot his lover was and pushed in as deep as he could releasing deep into him. “Oh damn, Cas,”

Panting Cas leaned against Dean shivering when his lover pulled out and then set him on the ground. Still heaving Castiel watched as Dean dressed quickly.

“You didn’t use a condom,” Castiel ran his head through his hair trying to calm down from the fun they just had. “I still got work to and we’re meeting the new Captain today,”

“That’s today?” Dean smirked helping Cas up kissing him. “Must have slipped my mind.”

“No, you didn’t,” Castiel’s eyes widened. “Damn it, Dean!”

“Hey, you like it,” Smirking Dean ran his hands over the man’s sides looking him up and down. “Mm, might take you again before you get back,”

“No, I have-” Grabbing his pants he searched for his phone. Looking at it he cursed. “A few minutes. I need to clean up and get back,”

Scrambling to grab his boxers and pants Castiel blushed feeling the cum starting to leak out of him. Now he’d have to rush to get to his locker before they welcome the new Captain.

“I’ll see you after work,”

“You too, babe! Meet me at the Garage, got it?” Dean called as he turned to leave.

* * *

Getting to the locker room Castiel grabbed his change of clothes, ever since meeting Dean he had learned to keep them on hand. That along with some body spray he rushed to the bathroom hoping to clean up fast.

Break being over Castiel had little time to get dressed, his uniform was crinkled but he was hoping that he could blame that on his rounds. New boxers and pants on Castiel sprayed himself down hoping to cover the fact he had just gotten fucked in the storage unit, damn he was so glad they didn’t have cameras where they kept fax machines.

Going back to the office to fill out his reports Castiel waited to see who it was going to be. Once he knew who they were he could let Dean know that way both he and his brother knew who to look out for.

Running his hand through his hair Castiel looked up when he heard the members of the precinct greeting the new person. Standing up Castiel when to go greet the person only to frown when he saw who it was.

The man who walked in seemed like an older man, super old, as if he had been retired twice. Castiel walked over to greet him and the man chuckled waving round.

“I’m sorry you lot, it’s not me who is the new Captain. The new Captain is actually having an issue with getting here late due to a case that is being wrapped up.”

Whatever the man went on to say was left on deaf ears. Castiel frowned before going to his desk. While he worked, he wondered what he would tell Dean later.

* * *

This had been one of the worse days in his life. Not only was Lucifer late for his first day on the job as Captain, and he laughed about it because he was undercover trying to locate his missing Partner Michael who had gone under the same case only to fall off the radar.

Not that he’s hoping but Michael was either being held captive or dead and from the lack of body it was likely the man was still alive. From what he had gotten down there was an underground brother who had taken over for their father.

The problem was?

Serial killers had a long list and no one knew what they looked like! The bastard had somehow made glasses with lights on them from the stupid show that blurred out their faces on cameras which left them Anonymous.

Damn McGivern

And it was starting to piss him off.

Now that dumbass Michael had gone off on his own, of course not waiting for him to recover from almost being killed and probably got his dumbass murdered! That piece of shit! They were supposed to do this together!

Then they messed up his cover, gave him a stupid car that was not only low on gas but he was so damn sure they had picked it up in a junkyard before the damn thing broke seven miles from his job. Cursing it he kicked the car hard and of course hurt his ankle. After swearing life was out to get him Lucifer called a close-by garage to come to pick up the car.

When a tow truck came pulling up the blond had been sitting on the truck texting angrily on his phone, trying to get some information up.

“Hey, you call a tow-truck?”

Looking over his shoulder Lucifer turned a bit. “Yeah, the WinCher Company?”

“That’s us,” The tall man walked over with a smile holding out his hand. “Sam Wesson, and your Lucifer Shurley?”

“That’s me,” Sliding of the trunk Lucifer made his way over limping and shook the guy’s hand. “Nice to meet you,”

“You too,” Sam looked him over. “Hurt your foot?”

“Only twisted it,” Lucifer shrugged with a smile. “Just not my day, I guess.”

“Seems like it. Alright, let's tow this back to our Garage, get it set up and if you like I can give you a ride to wherever you need to be as long as it’s three miles outside our shop.”

“Aww, that sweet but I can call an uber,” Limping a bit Lucifer winced. “Besides, I might have to get this taken care of,”

“Here, I can help,” Sam grinned scooping up the startled blonde who jolted and grabbed onto him. Chuckling he took the man to the passenger side of the truck, managing to open it with ease. “There, better?”

“Well, well, my hero!” Lucifer smiled. As he was seated he pulled the seatbelt on. “Thanks, you don’t need help do you?”

“I got it, trust me, it’s my job.”

“Oh, well, carry on,” Sitting back Lucifer took out his phone digging into who this man was. “Who are you, Mr. Wesson?”

Pulling up the site he looked it over. Seemed like two friends had just opened the place and took it over from someone about ten years beforehand. Scrolling through it they seemed to have a lot of good reviews from people they helped.

Stalking their Facebook he hummed to himself relaxing a little knowing that there was nothing to worry about. Might be FBI paranoia but hey, better safe than sorry. Changing to a game on his phone Lucifer waited until the door opened.

“Alright, let’s get your taken care of,” Sam smiled. “So, bad day?”

“Thanks, and up. The first day and I already missed work.” Lucifer frowned shaking his head. “Woke up late, got the wrong paperwork from my old boss, and then my car up and dies on me in the middle of nowhere and hurt my ankle too.”

“First day of a new job?”

“Yeah, just moved here a little while ago. Got to know a few places, mostly food, but it’s nice,” Lucifer nodded. “And such a bad start, I hope I don’t get fired before I get a chance to make a change.”

“I think you’ll do great, besides, just a little bad luck and it’s Tuesday. It’s always been an unlucky day,” Sam frowned. “Kind of hate it.”

“Tuesday?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “Not Monday?”

“Nah, Monday is the entrance to Tuesday. They always suck,”

“Huh, never thought about it that way,” Lucifer leaned back looking out the window. It was a big place here, where the hell was Michael? Sighing he rubbed hands together. Realizing he was being talked to he turned to look at the man. “I’m sorry, what? I wasn’t paying attention.”

“I said, you look upset. Leave someone behind?”

“No, I… I kind of broken up with my partner, Mike.” Lucifer crossed his arms, it was kind of true. They had dated but Michela was such an asshole sometimes it just made him crazy so they ended things and just did their work as partners, who, occasionally still have some hot steamy sex, but other than that, just work. “I guess I miss him is all.”

“Sorry about the breakup,” Sam pulled into the garage and parked it. He got out and helped the blonde out who didn’t seem bothered by being carried even swang his feet a bit. Sam thought that was kind of cute. Setting the man down on the chair he smiled. “Need water or anything else?”

“Nope!” Smiling Lucifer took out his wallet. “How much for the towing?”

“First times free, we’ll get your car looked over and come up with a price, and are you sure you don’t need a ride?”

“Promise,” Lucifer smiled. “I’ll get one no problem.”

Nodding Sam went to get the car off the back of the truck. Once it was set up he had gotten Lucifer’s information, phone number, address, and once that was done even helped him into the uber suggesting he should get the ankle looked at since it was swollen.

After the man was gone Sam went to work on the car for a little while when his brother came back wiping his hands on a towel and looked like he had just had a workout.

“So, our friend say anything?”

“Not yet, gotta admit bastard’s really closed lip.” Dean tossed the towel into a bin and looked it over. It was getting full. He’d have Cas take care of it once he was back. Looking at the car he waved at it. “This done?”

“Not yet. Needs some work done, but should be up and ready for tomorrow. I just need to go order an overnight part.” Sam leaned against the car. “So, who’s the new Captain?”

“Don’t know. Cas said they didn’t show up,” Dean went over to pick up a tool so he could work on the other car that had been dropped off earlier. “And our friend downstairs needs to start talking soon.”

“I can give it a shot once I’m done here,” Sam stretched. “I’m gonna go grab us some dinner, you want anything?”

“Burgers,” Dean called. “And Beer!”

* * *

Getting off work Castiel headed to the Garage, there was a house across from it. Having moved in a few years ago he had gotten used to the noise. Well, most of it and from the sound of its Dean and Sam had work.

After showering, changing into some comfortable clothes he headed across the street. When Dean saw him he waved him over. They shared a kiss before Dean waved at the bucket full of used towels.

“Take care of those, get them washed,” Dean ordered and watched as the other frowned but did as he was told. Grinning he slapped that ass. “That’s my baby,”

“Long night?”

“Not too much longer and Cas go make sure you water that thing downstairs.” Walked over to him. “Don’t worry he has a blindfold on, just don’t talk to him."

"What? Dean, I don't want to do that-" Castiel cut himself off as Dean came close their foreheads almost touching. Looking a the man's chest he went silent. After a beat, he breathed out. "Just water?" 

"And make sure not to talk to him," Dean lifted Cas's chin up kissing his lips. "Go on." 

Once he was gone Sam laughed. "I still can't believe you got that much control over him. Seriously I thought this idea of yours was insane." 

"Yeah, well, it worked out. We got an inside guy and I got a hot boyfriend," Dean went back to the car. "And you got, what?" 

"Hey, working on it, unlike you, I kind of want to date someone just for the sake of dating." Sam looked up in thought. "Like Amy."  
  
"Amy, huh?" 

"Amy. She was sweet," Sam sighed recalling when she happened to stumble upon one of his kills. After trying to talk her down and to get her to understand he had taken her downstairs because he knew she would run to the police. A quick shot to the heart had killed her easily enough. "Too bad it didn't work out." 

"Hey, someone's gotta be out there," 

Looking at the car he was working on Sam hummed thinking about the older blonde, normally he wouldn't date someone who was older than him or even try but there was something about Lucifer that drew interest. 

"Who knows, maybe it was someone unexpected."   
  


* * *

  
The next day Castiel was working on some paperwork when someone sat on his desk. Frowning he looked up to tell them to get off when his voice died in his throat and the person smiled at him.   
  
"Hey, Castiel,"   
  
"Lucifer?"   
  
"Long time no see!" Holding out his arms as if to say _here I am_ , the blonde grinned. "Looks like I'm your new boss."  
  
Going pale Castiel knew he had to call Dean.


End file.
